Labyrinth
by Oshiri Rui
Summary: Hiretou sebuah grup band terkanal yang sudah menginjakan kakinya didunia internasional. Band ini terdiri dari 5 orang personil yaitu, Kurosaki Ichigo, Abarai Renji, Hewashi Ulquiorra, Ryuu, dan Hime. Ingin tahu bagaiman kisah mereka?


Bleach © Tite Kubo

All of song in this fic is not mine

Warning : Misstypo(s) OOC, AU, etc….

+つづきもの+

Labyrinth © Oshiri Rui

* * *

><p>"Maybe I will never be… Who I was before, Maybe I don't even know her anymore…. Or maybe who I am today … Ain't so far from yesterday…. Can I find a way to be every part of me… every part of me."<p>

Lagu itu selesai bersamaan dengan seruan kencang dari para penonton, mulai dari anak kecil sampai orang dewasa berteriak dan memkik kegirangan setelah melihat secara langsung prform dari Hireitou. Band asal jepang yang sudah lebih dari 2 tahun berkelana di dunia musik, nama merekapun sudah terkenal sampai ke dunia internasional, mungkin ini dikarenakan lagu-lagu mereka yang terdiri dari berbagia macam aliran dan banyak membuat orang penasaran. Band ini terdiri dari 5 personil tetap, walau begitu 2 dari 5 orang personil itu sangat tertutup

"HIMEEEE LOVE YOU…."

"YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS…"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA HIME MANIS"

"HIME AKU FANS BERATMU LOH…"

Teriakan histeris itu semakin menjadi-jadi ketika orang yang diteriaki maju dan tersenyum manis, lalu mengucapkan 'Terimakasih banyak untuk semua, semoga perform kami hari ini memuaskan kalian.. see you' dengan suaranya yang lembut.

Vokalis Hireitou itu kemudian berjalan menuju backstage dan menemui teman-teman bandnya yang sudah lebih dahulu pergi ke backstage.

Rambut panjangnya bergoyang saat kaki-kaki jenjangnya menuruni tangga dan menuju restroom. Bebrapa orang yang dia temui meminta tandatangannya, meminta fotonya, tapi ada juga yang hanya sekedar basa-basi atau memberi salam.

Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya menuju restroom(ruang ganti) ketika dia melihat beberapa flash kamera. Firasat jelek menerjang dirinya, dan…

Let's countdown….

1

2

3…

Beberapa orang dengan seragam khas wartawan muncul, membawa kamera dan entah apalagi itu namanya gadis itu sama sekali tidak tahu. Yang dia inginkan hanya sampai ke restroom istirahat dan pulang dengan selamat tentunya, tanpa harus menghadapi wartawan atau para paparazzi itu!

Bersyukur dia punya kemampuan untuk berlari cepat, jadi sebelum para wartawan itu menangkapnya dia sudah sampai di depan pintu restroom.

"Ayo cepat masuk."

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam menariknya langsung ke ruang itu dan segera mengunci pintu. Setelahnya, dia segera merogoh handphone di saku celananya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Yo Hime…"

"Santai sekali kau Ichigo, enak ya meninggalkanku sendiri dan harus diserbu para wartawan gila itu."

"Paparazzi HI-ME, itu lebih keren."

Pemuda bernama lengkap Kurosaki Ichigo itu menyahut santai. Sedangkan gadis yang diajaknya bicara menggerutu kesal.

Kurosaki Ichigo, umur 20 tahun, posisinya di Hireitou adalah sebagai gitaris(biasanya pemuda ini menggunakan gitar listrik). Rambutnya yang berwarna orange seperti jeruk, membuat drummer band Hireitou suka mengatainya _Mikan King_. Postur tubuhnya bagus dengan tinggi yang sebenrnya cukup untuk menjadikannya seorang pemain basket. Fansnya mencakup segala umur bahkan mungkin er- segala jenis.

"Ah, Mana Ryuu dan Renji?"

Tanya gadis itu ketika menyadari kalau dari tadi hanya ada dia, Ichigo dan Ulqiurra. Ichigo mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu, melirik pemuda beramput hitam di depan pintu yang masih asyik dengan handphonenya.

"Dari pada menanyai dua orang itu lebih baik kau menanyai soal ku saja kan?"

"Ichigo hentikan rayuan gombalmu itu pada Hime."

Suara berat dan dingin itu mengomentari kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari mulut Ichigo

"Cih, kenapa? Kau cemburu padaku kulit mayat?"

"Cemburu padamu? Mana mungkin aku cemburu… Jelas aku jauuuuuh lebih tampan darimu baka mikan."

"Keh- apa katamu? Mau berkelahi?"

"Siapa takut! Hime.. aku titip handphoneku."

Pemuda bernama asli Ulqiurra itu menyerahkan telpon gengamnya pada satu-satunya gadis di ruangan itu. Sedangkan Hime hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pertengkaran tiba-tiba dua manusia itu.

Hewashi Ulquiorra, umurnya 21, warna kulitnya yang sangat pucat membuat Ichigo sering sekali memanggilnya mayat hidup atau kulit mayat. Tidak terlalu senang bicara, berbanding terbaling dengan Ichigo yang cerewetnya kadang melewati batas. Pengecualian, kalau sudah diajak adu mulut bisa sangat berisik dan cerewet. Rambutnya hitam, lumayan panjang dengan mata tajam, setajam silet! Memegang posisi sebagai basis/bassis di Hireitou. Sama seperti Ichigo, dia juga punya fans dari berbagai kalangan.

"Kau mau bertanding cara apa? Adu mulut? Adu fisik? Adu IQ? Adu poker? Adu dadu? Adu jangkrik? Adu ayam? Adu pelototan? Adu laba-laba? Adu kambing? Atau kau mau ada teriakan? Ehm- atau kau mau adu-,"

"Cerewet, ayo mulai saja, kita adu jari."

Gadis itu menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa melihat kelakuan dua pemuda itu, baru saja ketenangan menggapai dirinya. Suara pintu di gedor-gedor dengan teriakan khas orang kebelat pipis memasuki indra pendengaran gadis itu.

"WOi, yang di dalem, bukaain pintunya buruan… cepetan… atau ku dobrak pintunya."

Gadis itu berdiri, membuka pintu restroom itu takut-takut, pikirannya sudah ber eliweran kemana-mana…

Apakah yang menggedor pintu adalah salah satu dari ribuan bahkan jutaan fans Hireitou yang agak physco?

Apakah yang menggedor itu pencuri yang mencari tempat buat ngumpet?

Atau apakah itu seorang service cleaner yang sedang kebelet?

Dan jawabannya adalah…..

TARRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA…..

Ketika pintu dibuka, orang yang tadi menggedor-gedor pintu langsung masuk dan menuju kamar mandi restroom itu dengan kecepatan setara Senna dari anime eyeshield 21. Dan dengan suksesnya membuat sang pembuka pintu jatuh terjengkang.

"Tckh- dasar Abarai bodoh. Daijoubu ka?"

Tanya seorang pemuda berambut putih salju padanya. Pemuda itu membantu Hime berdiri lalu dia segera menutup dan mengunci pintu itu.

"Daijoubu yo. Arigatou…"

Gadis itu menjawab dengan suaranya yang lembut dan juga senyuman manisnya. Pemuda yang menolongnya tadi mengangguk singkat lalu memperhatikan keadaan tempat itu. dan hanya satu kata yang terlintas di otaknya… KACAU!

"SEDIKIT LAGI KULIT MAYAT…. AKU AKAN MENANG!"

"DALAM MIMPIMU STRAWBERRY!"

Pemuda yang baru datang itu menatap gadis di sebelahnya. Kemudian menghela nafas pelan..

"Memperebutkanmu lagi ya?"

Yang ditanya menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kemudian terkekeh pelan. berjalan mendekati sofa yang tadi baru ditinggalkannya. Pemuda yang tadi menolongnya juga ikut duduk di sofa itu..

"Oh…. Enaknya!"

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah menyala keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan wajah lega yang malah membuat pemuda yang duduk di sofa jijik.

"Oh… Hai Hime, Ryuu?"

2 orang yang ditanya itu menunjukan ekspresi wajah yang luar biasa berbeda. Hime tersenyum manis sedang yang bernama Ryuu malah ber-cih ria.

"Cih jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu kalau aku sudah melepas semua atribut menyebalkan itu Abarai Renji."

Keluh sang pemuda berambut putih pada teman bertatonya itu, sedangkan gadis yang duduk di sebelah pemuda itu kembali tertawa pelan. Renji sendiri hanya bisa menunjukan senyum pep*odent-nya ketika diberi death glare ampuh oleh pemuda berambut putih itu.

Abarai Renji, umur 20 tahun, rambutnya merah menyala, bagian dahinya(sebenarnya sekujur tubuhnya) diberi tatto aneh(menurut pemuda berambut putih). Makanan kesukaannya adalah pisang dan itu membuatnya mendapat julukan Banana Queen dari Ichigo(karena Banana Kingnya udah ada(Gorila/Babon/Monyet/Sbs..)). Dia menempati posisi drummer di Hireitou. Fansnya hampir sama banyaknya dengan fans Ichigo.

"Hai, Hitsugaya-_san_."

Pemuda yang bernama asli Hitsugaya itu mengangguk, tatapannya kini berganti pada sosok gadis di sebelahnya. Sedangkan Renji lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan adu jari antara Ichigo vs Ulquiorra.

"Kau tidak lepas atributmu itu?"

"Iya, nanti akanku lepas kok Toushiro."

Jawab gadis itu diiringi senyuma manisnya, Hitsugaya kembali menghela nafas mendengar jawaban itu. Mengambil handphone yang ada di saku kiri celana jeans-nya kemudian memainkan telpon genggamnya.

Hitsugaya Toushiro, atau kalau diatas panggung dan di dunia entertain lebih dikenal sebagai Ryuu, umurnya 20 tahun. Rambutnya putih seputih salju, matanya hijau tua dan kulitnya putih bersih. Posisinya di Hireitou sebagai keyboardis, tapi kadang juga sebagai gitaris(tergantung bagimana lagunya). Dia sering dijuluki _Yuki Him_e oleh Ichigo dan _Kawai Chibi_ oleh Ulquiorra. Dia orang yang cukup tertutup(hanya pada dunia entertain) dan tenang. Tapi kalau dipancing… jangan tanya bagaimana marahnya. Pemuda satu ini fansnya jauh lebih banyak dari pada Ichigo, Renji ataupun Ulqiurra.

_#_ _Ire kagima saibastia~~_

_Imenta i azora i_

_Amenta i adesa i dela_

_Asora i adora i _

_Asora i amasa i dita dora_

_Kantare Espada_

_Imenta li aora_

_i kasame indora_

_Iliya iya#_

Suara berisik antara Ichigo vs Ulquiorra dan juga teriakan Renji berhenti seketika ketika lantunan lagu terdengar di ruangan itu. Bulu roma mereka seketika menegang dan keringat dingin membasahi tengkuk mereka.

Gadis yang tadi duduk di sebelah Toushiro melepas rambut palsu panjang yang ia kenakan. Berjalan mendekati tasnya dan mengambil handphone hitamnya.

"Tckh- Kalian ini baru lagu begitu saja sudah takut. Seperti tidak tahu saja kalau Hisana itu suka mengumpulkan lagu-lagu berbau mistis dan kematian."

Komentar Toushirou sinis ketika melihat reaksi Ichigi, Ulquiorra, dan Renji. Sang pemilik handphone sendiri hanya tertawa geli mendengarnya. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari menejer mereka.

"_Moshi-moshi, Hisana, aku sudah menunggu kalian di bawa. Kau lewatlah pintu depan dengan Toushiro. Suruh Ichigo, Renji dan Ulquiorra lewat belakang."_

Dan setelahnya, sambungan itu terputus.. Hisana menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya pelan.

Shoukou Hisana, di dunia entertain lebih dikenal sebagai Hime, sama halnya seperti Toushirou.. gadis ini sangat tertutup pada public. Umurnya 20 tahun, kulitnya putih agak pucat, matanya berwarna violet gelap. Posisinya tentu sebagai vokalis di Hireitou, fansnya? Hampir sama banyaknya dengan Toushirou. Hisana sering dijuluki _Gekkabijin_ atau _Himemiya_ oleh Ichigo… sedangkan Ulquiorra menjuluki Hisana, _Oujo-chan_. Renji dan Toushiro sebenarnya tidak punya panggilan khusus untuk Hisana, tapi kerena kebiasaan… walaupun sedang tidak manggung atau ditonton public mereka cukup sering memanggil Hisana dengan sebutan Hime.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ichigo penasaran melihat reaksi Hisana.

"Dia sudah menjemput kita, katanya kau, Renji dan Ulquiorra disuruh lewat pintu belakang, Aku dan Toushirou disuruh lewat pintu depan." Jelas Hisana, gadis berambut hitam itu masuk ke sebuah ruang khusus untuk ganti.

"Sudah kubilang ganti dari tadi 'kan." Lirih Toushirou sambil menghela nafas pelan.

.

Ke-5 orang itu sekarang sudah berada di sebuah mobil berkapasitas sepuluh orang yang kini sedang melaju cukup cepat di atas jalan beraspal. Pengemudinya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah menejer mereka tampak menikmati wajah horror dari Renji yang memang pada dasarnya tidak bisa naik mobil yang di bawa terlalu cepat.

"Yoru-_sama_, kasihan Renji."

Komentar Hisana yang duduk persisi di sebalah pengemudi, wanita bernama lengkap Shihouin Yoruichi semakin menampakan senyuman jahilnya.

"Tenang saja Hisana, aku tidak akan membuat drummer band kita 'pingsan kok' dia akan baik-baik saja." Balas Yoruichi super yakin, dan dengan sengaja menambah kecepatan mobilnya

Shihouin Yoruichi, umur 32 tahun, rambut panjang(biasanya diikat satu) warnanya ungu agak gelap dengan mata berwarna kuning agak hijau sedikit keemasan. Sering berbuat jahil….tapi dia adalah Ibu bagi semua personil Hireitou(semua personil Hireitou yatim-piatu). Paling dekat dengan Hisana, belum menikah sampai sekarang.. sangat konsisten pada perkataannya. Sering dijuluki _Haha-Neko_ oleh Ichigo, _Shukujo-Neko_ oleh Renji, _Neko-Hime_ oleh Ulqiurra, _Neko-Obaa-sama_ oleh Toushirou dan _Koushinjutsu_-_Sensei_ oleh Hisana.

Hisana menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menatap langit yang semakin gelap dari balik jendela mobil. Perlahan tapi pasti rasa kantuk menyergap tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lelah karena pertunjukan tadi.

"Hei, Mayat Hidup."

Panggil Ichigo pelan pada Ulqiurra yang sedang serius membaca sebuah novel yang tebalnya kira-kira 5 cm. Ulquiorra mendongak, menatap ichigo dengan tatapan mematikan.. kebetulan, Ichigo ada di bagian tengah bersama Renji jadi mau tidak mau pemuda berambut jeruk itu tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya secara cepat. Ulquiorra sendiri duduk di bagian paling belakang dengan Toushirou, namun…. pemuda berambut putih itu sudah lelap dalam alam mimpinya sejak tadi.

"Mumpung Hisana sedang tidur, bagimana kalau kita melakukan sesuatu untuknya!" Ajak Ichigo, suaranya dibuat sepelan dan sekecil mungkin.

"Mau melakukan apa? Kau ini tidak ada menyerahnya ya? setahuku sudah 4 kali Hisana menolakmu… tapi kau tetap saja tak gentar untuk mendekatinya." Komentar Ulquiorra dengan intonasi lurus alias datar-datar saja.

"Cih, Hisana itu mahluk Tuhan yang pertama kalinya mengenalkanku dan mengajariku defenisi cinta yang sebenarnya." Balas Ichigo sengit, Ulquiorra menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda agak meremahkan pendapat Ichigo.

"Sok tahu, lihat saja nanti aku yang akan dapatkan Hisana." Balasan yang lebih sengit keluar dari mulut Ulquiorra. Pemuda itu lantas menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya.

"Kalian bisa diam 'kan? Engh…. Berisik tahu."

Pemuda yang tadi tertidur di sebelah Ulquiorra kini sudah bangun dengan mata masih setengah terbuka. Mengucek-ecek matanya untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya secara penuh.

"Tidurlah lagi _Kawai Chibi_. Maaf membangunkanmu." Kata Ulquiorra datar, sembari menatap Ichigo tajam.

"Iya, lebih baik kau tidur saja _Yuki Hime_, masih 1km lagi." Tambah Ichigo, tidak mau kalah… dia juga membalas tatapan ulqiurra dengan tatapan tertajam miliknya yang sudah diasah selama 5 tahun, 5 bulan, 5 hari, 5 menit, dan 5 detik yang lalu.

Karena masih ngantuk, Toushirou yang biasanya akan langsung mengamuk kalau dipanggil seperti itu langsung kembali kealam tidurnya.

Tidur yang begitu nyenyak dengan mimpi indah yang menghilangkan rasa lelahnya… tapi, benar kata beberapa orang terdekatnya.. tidur di dalam mobil tidak akan bisa nyenyak dan nyaman sepenuhnya dan itu terbukti!

"AKU DULUAAAANNNNNNN."

" KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA MIKAN KING!"

"CIH KALIAN INI BERISIK SEKALI SIH! DAN UlQUIORRA ITU PANGGILAN KHUSUSKU BUAT KEPALA JERUK. JANGAN ASAL PAKAI DONK! KAU DENDA!."

Suara teriakan-teriakan itu kontan membuatnya kaget dan membut matnya langsung terbuka lebar. Toushirou mentap 3 orang yang membuat acara tidurnya terganggu dengan tatapan paling mematikan.

"TIDAK MAU, ENAK SAJA DENDA!"

"HARUS!"

"DIAM KAU BANANA QUEEN, JANGAN SOK IKUT CAMPUR!"

"ENAK SAJA TAK IKUT CAMPUR, DIA YANG SEENAKNYA!"

.

"KALIAN INI BISA DIAM TIDAK SIHH! ATAU AKU HARUS MEMBEKUKAN KALIAN SATU-SATU? ATAU MAU KUCINCANG NANTI DENGAN HYOURINMARU DI RUMAH?"

3 orang yang tadi sibuk dengan acara adu mulut mereka terdiam seketika ketika suara datar, dan dingin, dengan nada mengancam menginterupsi perkelahiaan mereka.

"Yuki Hi-"

"Kau panggil aku seperti itu kupastiakan aku akan menjadikanmu patung es!"

Mendengar penuturan seperti itu Ichigo langsung diam, lalu pemuda berambut orange itu menatap Ulquiorra dan Renji bergantian. Lalu menatap Toushirou yang tampak kesal sekali.

"Summan Toushirou. Er- tapi jangan kau bekukan kami." Mohon Ichigo, Ulquiorra dan Renji ikut mengangguk.

Toushirou menatap 3 orang itu death glare paling membekukan yang dia punya.

"Kalau sampai terulang lagi, aku bersumpah benar-benar akan melakukannya." Gumam Toushirou , kemudian memandang jalan yang mereka lewati dari balik kaca jendela.

Sebenarnya, semua personil dan juga menejer Hireitou punya kemampuan khusus yang tidak dimiliki oleh manusia pada umunya. Dan itulah rahasia terbesar Hireitou yang dijaga baik-baik dari jangkauan public. Kemampuan setiap orang di band ini pun berbeda, seperti Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Pemuda ini punya kemampuan untuk mengendalikan es dan membuat suatu benda(mati/hidup) membeku, lalu… kalau perasaannya sedang galau.. suhu disekitarnya biasanya menurun. Dia bisa melihat dan memprediksi sesuatu yang akan terjadi di masa yang akan datang. Pemuda ini juga cukup pandai menggunakan pedang dan menambah kemampuan pedangnya dengan kemampuannya. Pedangnya ia namai Hyourinmaru….

Kalau, Kuroshaki Ichigo…

Pemuda ini punya kemampuan untuk merasakan aura, memanipulasi perasaan dan pikiran orang(yang tidak memiliki kemampuan khusus). Dalam hal permainan pedang dia juga cukup baik. Bisa ber-teleportasi kemana pun dia mau(tapi jarang dipakai).

Hm… lalu kalau Abarai Renji….

Pemuda yang gemar makan pisang ini bisa bicara dengan hewan, berlari sangat cepat sampai tidak tertangkap mata(mirip shunpo). Permainan pedangnya sama halnya dengan Ichigo..

Dan laki-laki terakhir di Hireitou, Hewashi Ulquiorra..

Pemuda yang kulitnya saingan dengan kulit mayat ini punya kemampuan untuk memanggil dan memulangkan roh. Bisa membaca(siapapun, kecuali orang yang punya kemampuan untuk menjaga pikirannya) dan memahami pikiran orang, membuat tameng dari udara(tidak pernah digunakan sampai saat ini). Kemampuan pedangnya lebih baik dari Ichigo dan Renji, menyamai kemampuan pedang Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Dan satu-satunya perempuan di Hireitou, Shoukou Hisana.

Gadis satu ini punya kemempuan untuk membaca masa lalu dari apapun benda yang disentuh ataupun dilihatnya. Dia juga bisa mengetahui pribadi seseorang hanya dengan melihat matanya. Dan kemampuannya bisa diberlakukan pada semua orang, baik yang punya kemampuan atau tidak. Dalam hal bermain pedang, kemampuannya setara dengan Toushiro dan Ulquiorra.

Lalu, yang terakhir adalah menejer Hireitou, Shihouin Yoruichi..

Wanita satu ini punya kemampuan untuk melindungi dirinya dan orang-orang disekitarnya dari serangan yang mungkin terjadi. Dia juga bisa mengendalikan dan membuat api. Tapi bukan itu saja, wanita ini juga bisa menggerakan tubuh orang sesuai kemauannya(hanya orang biasa dan hanya digunakan kalau dia sedang iseng). Guru pedang para personil Hireito..

"Hoi, Toshi… kenapa kau? Ck.. kalau sedang kesal di tahan dulu… suhunya tambah dingin. Kasihan Hisa-_chan_."

Komentar Yoruichi saat suhu di dalam mobil itu semakin dingin. Sejak tadi wanita itu memang acuh pada pertengkaran Ichigo vs Ulqiurra vs Renji… mau tahu kenapa?

Simple jawabannya, dari tadi wanita yang sangat menyukai kucing itu mendengarkan lagu menggunakan earphone dan menyetelnya dengan volume tertinggi. Jadi teriakan para pemuda itu sama sekali tidak masuk ke telinganya.

Mendengar teguran itu Toushirou menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya perlahan. diulaginya berkali-kali sampai ketenangan menggapai dirinya. Pemuda itu kemudian menyandarkan punggunya.

"Gomen." Gumamnya pelan kemudian memjamkan matanya. Sementara itu sang komentator tersenyum puas. Kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan aspal yang sedang dilalui mobilnya.

Malam semakin larut, dan mobil berwarna hitam metalic itu sudah memasuki garasi sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dengan gaya eropa campuran. Para penumpang dalam mobil itu mulai turun satu persatu..

Setelah turun, Ichigo langsung kabur masuk kedalam rumah diikuti Renji saat melihat mata Toushirou.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH"

Teriak Toushirou kesal kemudian menonjok pohon yang kebetulan ada diketnya. Tanpa menunggu hitungan detik, pohon itu sudah berubah menjad es seluruhnya. Setelahnya pemuda itu langsung saja menjatuhkan dirinya diatas rumput hijau yang kebetulan tumbuh di sekitar pohon.

Ulquiorra hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan temannya itu, tidak mau jadi korban pelampiasan kemarahan Toushirou… jadilah pemuda itu mengikkuti jejak dua temannya yang lain.

Yurouichi keluar dari mobilnya.. tapi dia tidak langsung mematikan mesin mobilnya karena Hisana masih tertidur dalam mobil itu. Terkekah pelan sembari memperhatikan hasil karya tangan Toushirou. Dia kemudian berdiri di sebelah pemuda itu.

"Lebih bagus dari 2 bulan lalu, keh- aku jadi ada kerjaan malam-malam seperti ini." Keluh Yoruichi dan taklupa senyuman sinis di wajahnya.

"Sumimasen." Ujar Toushirou kemudian berdiri, berbalik dan berjalan menuju rumah. Tapi belum sempat pemuda itu melangkah Yoruichi memegang pundaknya… menahannya melangkah.

"Tolong bangunkan Hisana dan ajak dia masuk, sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan…" suruh wanita itu, Toushirou mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuju mobil. Membangun gadis yang masih terlelap dalam alam mimpinya di bangu mobil.

"Hisana, ayo bangun… kita sudah sampai." Ajak Toushirou lembut dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hisana pelan.

"Engh… 10 menit lagi." gumam Hisana, yang membangunkan mendesah pelan kemudian secara agak kasar mencubit pipi Hisana.

"Tak ada, tapi-tapian bangun sekarang Hi-Sa-Na!"

"Aww.. Toushi-kun sakit tahu!"

Hisana segera membuka matanya dan menatap pelaku pencubitan kesal. Sementara yang mencubit dengan tampak inonsennya tersenyum manis.

"Makanya bagun Hisa-chan, by the way, kita ada jadwal kuliah besok."

"Oh _Kami-sama_…" Keluh Hisana, gadis manis itu keluar dari mobil. Kemudian melepas headphone yang sejak tadi dipakainya.

"Ayo masuk." Ajak Toushirou, Hisana mengangguk tapi pandangannya tiba-tiba teralih ketika melihat pohon besar yang kebetulan tumbuh di taman depan mereka sudah membeku dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kalau kesal tidak perlu seperti itu." Komentar Hisana pada pemuda di sebelahnya. Namun komentar singkat Hisana sama sekali tidak mendapat tanggapan berarti dari Toushirou.

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan beriringan masuk ke rumah besar itu. Dan tanpa pikir panjang dua kali, masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing dan melanjutkan perjalanan tidur mereka yang sempat tertunda

.

_# But you're so hypnotizing, You've got me laughing while I sing. You've got me smiling in my sleep. And I can see this unraveling, Your love is where I'm falling, But please don't catch me.._

_So now you see, Why I'm scared. I can't open up my heart, Without a care. But here I go, It's what I feel. And for the first time in my life, I know it's real_

_But you're so hypnotizing, You've got me laughing while I sing. You've got me smiling in my sleep. And I can see this unraveling, Your love is where I'm falling, So please don't catch me… If this is love, please don't break me… I'm giving up so, Just catch me#_

Gadis dalam ruangan itu seakan sangat menikmati lagu yang keluar dari speaker yang tersambung langsung ke PC-nya. Padahal sekarang sudah lebih dari jam 10 malam. Beberapa kali gadis berambut pendek bermata violet itu ikut menyanyikan 1 dari 3 bonus tracks dari album Hireitou yang terbaru.

"Rukia, matikan komputermu sekarang juga! Besok kau kuliah dan aku tidak mau tanggung kalau kau kesiangan."

Suara baritone seorang pemuda memasuki indra pendengaran gadis itu, gadis bernama lengap Kuchiki Rukia itu menatap orang yang tadi menyuruhnya.

"_Nii-sama_, ah… sebentar lagi, satu lagu lagi." Rukia merajuk dan memohon pada kakanya itu melalui pandagan.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, no comment, and no negotiation, sleep now!"

Tak membantah, akhirnya gadis bernama Rukia itu mengalah dan mematikan komputernya. Setelah yakin mati…. Gadis berumur 19 tahun itu menuju tempat tidurnya. Tentunya masih diawasi oleh kakaknya.

"_Nii-sama_, kenapa sih _Nii-sama _ sepertinya tidak suka dengan grup band itu?" Tanya Rukia pelan, pada kakaknya yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Bukan, tidak suka Rukia… hanya saja tidak tertarik."

"Vokalisnya cantik loh _Nii-sama_, suaranya juga bagus. Lagu-lagu mereka juga bagus."

"Rukia, kau seperti tidak tahu kalau aku tidak menyukai hiburan seperti itu. Dan buka hanya pada band itu saja aku kurang tertarik… aku juga kurang tertarik pada semua band di Jepang ataupun di Luar Negri. Sekarang tidurlah!"

Pemuda itu kemudian keluar dari kamar adiknya, menuju kamarnya sendiri yang kebetulan ada di lantai dasar. Suara derap kakinya mengisi keheningan di rumah besar nan mewah itu…

Memasuki kamarnya dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Mendudukan dirinya diatas sebuah kursi di balik meja kerjanya. Membaca ulang laporan yang tertera di layar laptop miliknya…

Tiba-tiba telpon genggamnya bergetar, sebuah mail masuk.

_From : Sousoke Aizen_

_Kuchiki, kau besok bisa kesini? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku bicarakan. Kau tidak ada jadwal kuliah kan? _

_Dan kurasa… kau bukan lah orang yang seperti kacang lupa kulitnya._

_Temui aku di gerbang depan ok? Jam 9 pagi._

Pemuda itu mendecih pelan, tak menyangka mantan musuhnya itu yang mengirim mail padanya. Orang yang sudah merebut kekasihnya…

_To : Sosuke Aizen_

_Hn, aku bisa.. tak ada jadwal kuliah juga jadwal pertemuan besok,_

_Setelah mengantar Rukia aku akan segera kesana_

_Dan aku ingatkan padamu jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama, atau aku akan mengikatmu terbalik di batang pohon oak yang di belakang itu._

Setelah yakin mail itu terkirim pemuda itu kembali berkutik dengan laptop hitam miliknya. Nama pemuda itu Kuchiki Byakuya, masih kuliah untuk melanjutkan S2. Walau begitu dia sudah menagani sendiri secara langsung perusahaan milik keluarganya. Sekarang tinggal di Tokyo, tapi dulu dia pernah tinggal di Yokohama. Dan pemuda ini menjalani S1 nya di Unversitas Keio.

Byakuya menatap hasil pekerjaannya di layar Kristal itu, tinggal di print dan pekerjaannya selesai.

.

Gadis yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk Keio University itu tampak tenang, pakaian lengan panjang berwarna aqua dengan rok berwarna biru gelap dan gambaran bunga dibagian tepinya. Rompi tanpa lengan berwarna krem, kaus kaki hitam sampai 2.5cm dibawah lutut dan sepatu boots berwarna coklat berhak 1cm, menjadi busananya hari itu.

Diliriknya jam kulit coklat yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Jarum pendek pada jam itu menunjuk angka 8 sedangkan jarum panjangnya menuju angka 10. Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan kemudian kembali menunggu dalam tenang.

Jaguar berwarna putih tulang itu terparkir dengan mulus di parkiran Keio University. Sang pemilik mobil yang tak lain adalah Kuchiki Byakuya keluar dari mobilnya, mengunci mobilnya dan memasukan kunci itu kedalam saku celananya.

Berjalan pelan menikmati suasana bekas universitasnya… mata kelabunya terus berkelana melihat keadaan sekitar sampai akhirnya terpaku pada suatu objek perempuan yang menunggu di pintu masuk. Penasaran… pemuda itu mendekati sosok gadis yang membuatnya terpaku.

"Hai.."

Sapa pemuda itu pada gadis yang menarik perhatiannya, gadis itu membalasnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan singkat .

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk kedalam?" Byakuya bertanya dengan nada suara dasarnya yang datar.

"Menunggu seseorang, Shoukou Hisana. Douzoyoroshiku." Ucpa Hisana, gadis itu kemudian membungkuk, namun tidak terlalu lama dan tidak terlalu dalam.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, yoroshiku." Mendengar nama itu, Hisan tersenyum…. senyum yang tidak bisa diartikan maknanya.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berembut putih mendekati Hisana dari arah luar. Seketika air muka Hisana berubah seketika, senyumannya mengembang sempurna saat melihat secara jelas pemuda yang mendekatinya.

"Toushiro." Panggil Hisana, saat pemuda itu mendekat… secara cepat raut wajah Hisana kembali berubah. Berubah cemberut dan kesal.

"Kau membuatku menunggu setengah jam disini." Gerutu gadis itu kemudian berkacak pinggang.

"Yare, yare, Salahkan _Neko-Obaa-sama_." Jawab Toushirou agak kesal, gara-gara dia bangun kesiangan dia harus menghadapi wanita pecinta kucing yang berposisi sebagai walinya dan juga wali Hisana.

Toushirou menatap pemuda yang berdiri di depan Hisana, pemuda itu lebih tinggi darinya dengan postur tubuh tegap. Kenseikan yang menurutnya mirip genteng kecil terpasang rapi di bagian atas kepala pemuda itu.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro, douzoyoroshiku." Ujar dirinya memperkenalkan diri secara singkat pada pemuda itu.

"Kuchika Byakuya, douzoyoroshiku. Ah, aku permisi dulu, sepertinya aku menganggu kalau terus berlama-lama disini." Pemuda itu lentas pergi menuju kea rah Jaguar-nya.

"Kau kenal?" tanya Toushirou saat melihat raut wajah Hisana yang tiba-tiba mendingin.. dan berubah horror.

"Kuchiki…" Lirihan yang lebih mirip bisikan pelan itu keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Hello, Hisana? Where are you go princess?" Ucap Toushirou dengan nada mengejek saat melihat tatapan Hisana pada pemuda bernama Kuchiki Byakuya itu.

"Ih…. Toushi-_kun_ bisa tidak sih tidak begitu? Tak ada apa-apa kok. Ayo masuk nanti telat. Aku paling tidak suka kalau harus kena hukuman dari Unohana-_sensei_. Kau sih enak siswa kesayangan."

Toushirou mendengus pelan, lalu berjalan masuk kedalam kampus itu diiringi langkah Hisana. Gadis berambut sepunggung itu menatap kebelakang sekilas lalu seringai muncul di wajahnya.

"I will break you out Kuchiki, all of your family."

Gadis itu terdiam beberapa saat, melirik pada gelang besi berlapiskan emas putih yang melingkar di tangan kananya. Gelang itu mempunyai ukiran indah bertuliskan namanya dalam huruf alphabet.

"Hisana, cepat."

"Haiii."

Gadis muda itu kemudian berlari-lari kecil menuju pemuda yang memanggilnya.

つづく

* * *

><p>Next chepter :<p>

"_Toushirou, aku tidur di kamarmu ya malam ini?" Hisana menatap pemuda di depannya penuh harap._

"_Kau kenapa? Masuk saja." Pemuda itu menunjukan wajah bingungnya dan mempersilakan Hisana masuk._

"_Aku mau cerita sesuatu padamu. Tapi…"_

_._

"_C'mon Hisana… ayolah bayarannya besar loh. 85 juta!"_

"_Tugasku belum selesai tahu."_

"_Hn,Tugasku juga belum selesai. Jadi lebih baik kau diam… biarkan kami menyelesaikan tugas ini."_

_._

"_AKU YAKIN! Hisana itu belum punya pacar."_

"_Kalau begitu, ayo selidiki!"_

"_He- siapa takut!"_

NB: Disini, Hitsu-kun tingginya melebihi Hisana sekitar 3-3.5 cm

_Judul lagu-lagu yang dipakai pada chapter ini :_

_Every part of me_

_OST Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles _

_Catch me_

Glosari :

_Gekkabijin : Queen of the Night_

_Himemiya :Princess_

_Oujo-chan : Young Misterss_

_Haha-Neko: Cat Mother_

_Shukujo-Neko : Cat lady_

_Neko-Hime : Princess of cat_

_Neko-Obaa-sama : Aunty cat_

_Koushinjutsu-Sensei : spiritualism teacher_

Douzoyoroshiku, maaf kalau ada kesalahan kata atau pun hal-hal yang kurang berkenan dalam fic ini, saya minta maaf dan saya menerima semua kripik dan saran yang para readers berikan.

Dan saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk semua readers yang sudah membaca fic ini, Arigatou gozaimasu…

Ano, bolehkah Rui minta reviews dari para readers?

Akhir kata…

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, minna-san


End file.
